Once Upon a Time: Monsters
by xCRODx
Summary: What happens to Storybrooke after the departure to rescue Henry? Will there be new leaders/ villains? In-Universe fan fiction based on the classic horror characters in Storybrooke. Main focus is on the already established Dr. Whale aka Victor Frankenstein, and Ruby aka Little Red Riding Hood. With introduction of new characters.
1. Episode 1

_Author's Note:This will be my first time writing fan fiction so be nice._

_Trust me I know more than anyone it's not the most well written fiction out there but maybe you're as bored as me during the wait for Once Upon a Time season three and want to read something to pass the time._

_When Wonderland had been rumored and they said The Mad Hatter was holding it up, I tried to think of different ideas for spinoffs. One of my favorite characters is Dr. Whale and his Frankenstein backstory was amazing so I wanted a show based on the classic monsters of the universe._

_So here's my pretend pitch for OUAT Monsters. Hope you enjoy it._

_Thoughts, reviews, critiques would be much appreciated !_

* * *

She stood there with her hand tightly gripped onto the note. The silver clouds gliding atop of an apricot sky, which melted into the dark blue ocean sprinkled with gold.

How long had she been standing there? There was no way for her to know. The last thing she saw, a pirate ship being swallowed up by the sea.

Belle felt numb, who knows if or when she'd see her love again.

The wind picked up as her hair fluttered off to the side. Her eyes locked on to that spot of the ocean, which swirled open and took Rumplestiltskin away.

It finally hit her, she had been entrusted with a spell to protect to the town from intruders; There was work to be done.

* * *

As soon as he opened the door his eyes went straight to her. 'We made it!', Ruby cheered '..and here I thought my days in Storybrooke were numbered'.

Whale couldn't say a word, just smiled and nodded; then softly closed the diner's door behind him. As he made his way to an empty seat on the counter, he could only focus on her smile.

Long brown hair, green eyes and that smile; That smile, only part of his life that didn't make him cringe in disgust.

'The town almost falls apart, people thinking we're all going to die...', he snickered as he sat down.

'...running around trying to figure things out and you're here serving dinner'.

'Well we're still here and people gotta eat', she retorted as they exchange smirks. 'Plus even if this place came down Granny'll find something thing for me to do.'

They both shared a laugh as Granny unpacked boxes of hamburger buns in the back, filled with the sudden urge to work Ruby harder.

'So how are you doing?'

'Good!' Ruby exclaimed; 'You know the ground was shaking and it felt like we were all going to die, but other than that... everything's great.'

Now slouching forward, closer to Dr. Whale. 'And you?'

'I'm alright, no need to chase after me this time' they both picture the time Ruby ran out to bring Whale back to the hospital. An event that has given him some peace of mind.

'What if I want to?' She playfully pouted. Whale laughed and replied 'We can take turns.'

Both were caught up in a moment that they didn't want to have end.

Then the diner door swung open again, and in walked a tall pale man with jet black combed over hair, plain grey windbreaker, worn out blue jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes that have seen better days.

'We're alive guys, foods on me!', the man cheered as all five people in the diner smiled and applauded him.  
'Thanks Max' said one of the patrons as he walked toward his spot.

Whale was curious enough to watch the guy as he went straight for the tables in the middle.

For Ruby this was a common occurrence and was ready to continue their conversation. Whale looked on at the cheerful man with the wide grin. Has he ever been that happy? Shouldn't he be that happy now?

"Our past, our pain, why do we even fight for happiness when some achieve it so effortlessly?"

A now serious Ruby leans closer to Dr. Whale and whispers: 'If you don't fight you'll never know it can get better.'

'Can it?'

Ruby remains silent, they're focus only on each other as they both start inching closer.

A thunderous hum cuts them off.

* * *

Outside, a crowd gathered around Belle. She scribbled some symbols onto the intersection of the main street, using white chalk. It was the center of the town and people came from everywhere to investigate the noise.

Belle stood there, her hand still tightly gripped onto that spell Gold have gave her;  
'Everything is fine, this will keep people from entering the town', she assured the crowd.

Cries for Charming and Snow White started pouring in from the streets of Storybrooke. Belle raised up her hands and calmly explained to the crowd they were gone along with Regina and Mr. Gold to save Henry, and she wasn't sure when they'd be back so they will have to make due.

Belle did her best to explain the earthquake and how close they were to the end, without worrying them but as soon as she finished they scattered.

Their loud chatter filling the streets with wonders of what's next.

'Storybrooke needs leadership', she pleaded

'Without Charming and Snow this town won't be safe for long', she added to the agreement of the other nuns.

'What are you asking of me Astrid?' Mother Superior sat in her chair surrounded by her nuns, flummoxed.

'With Regina and Gold gone that makes you the most powerful now.'

Astrid was worried, even when things got bad there was always Charming or Snow to look to for direction;

'There's a meeting at the town hall tomorrow, we are hoping you do the right thing and take charge.'

'There was already a Queen who demanded power, and I don't plan on taking her place' she snapped. 'The three biggest threats to Storybrooke are gone, what's left to be afraid of?'

Astrid was disheartened by her reply, she stared at Mother Superior, more worried than ever. 'I sincerely hope we never find out.'

* * *

Walking through Mr. Gold's pawn shop was tough. Belle felt weak, she tried to focus on all the valuables that surround her and not the one thing missing. How can a shop filled with so many things feel so empty?

'You ok Belle?' Ruby asks while placing her hand on Belle's back.

Belle had been so caught up in trying to keep her mind occupied she almost forgot she had asked her friend to join her.

The sun had finally gone down, the wind had picked up which had the girls in their jackets. Ruby wearing her favorite gray jacket, covered in long animal like fur; A rare embrace of her other side.

'Yes.. I'm fine', she forced out. Belle and Ruby now having made their way to the back of the shop, then sat on two stools hidden behind the counter.

'He's coming back... He's saving Henry and then he's coming.', Tears ran down Belle's face as Ruby was left speechless. She hadn't cried for since before she cast Gold's spell and that had been a few hours ago.

'We will see each other again', she said with a somber smile.

'Of course you...' Ruby's comment was cut off by the door. It had been opened rather quickly yet no one had made their way in.

The girls stood there staring into the darkness, seeing only a large silhouette of something. This mass of darkness moved its way into the light, slowly revealing a man.

Belle wiped the tears from her face to get a better look at him; He was a very tall man with wide shoulders, black leather jacket open, giving a glimpse to his tight gray t-shirt.

Complete with navy blue slacks, black designer shoes and professional wrestler build this would be one hell of an intimidating man; If not for his chiseled chin and long blonde hair that reached his ears.

Ruby and Belle looked at each other dumbfounded, hoping the other could explain what they were looking at.

'Uh, hey', the man said confidently. 'I was wondering if I can get some help looking for a gift?'

'Sorry, no we're closed' Belle shot back; Hoping to get rid of the unknown visitor.

'The sign says you're open,' he argued.

A reply Belle was not too pleased with.

Ruby noticing the man had been staring into her eyes this whole time finally blurts out, 'Who are you?'

The man says with a sly grin, 'I'm Curt, and it's a pleasure to meet you both,' he then extends his hand and makes his way toward the girls.

'Ahh!' Ruby grabs her head with both hands and stumbles off the stool onto the counter. The visitor now stopped in his tracks.

Belle grabs a hold of Ruby the stares daggers at the man. 'I'm sorry you really need to leave, please go. I already said we are closed.'

'Ok, ok I'm going." Curt slowly turned and made his way out the door; Keeping his head positioned to view Ruby the whole way.

'Are you ok can I get you some aspirin?' Belle holding on to her friend still keeping an eye on the door.

'Ya I'm fine now... I don't know where that came from,' Ruby reassured, 'I had been stressed out and going back to work probably didn't make things better.'

'I'm sure that creepy guy didn't help.' Belle quipped

'Creepy? Thought he was kind of cute.' Ruby noticing the disapproval on Belle's face as she went to lock the door.

'He didn't seem like a bad guy, might have ended better if not for this headache.'

Belle sighed 'Guess you could be right.' as she locked the door.

Before turning completely around she noted the sign on the doors glass window. The sign had indeed said the shop was closed.  
'But not likely.'

* * *

The next morning the town hall was packed. Everyone had an idea of what should happen with the town now that the mayor and their two heroes had left.

Archie and Gepetto quieted the crowd down and wondered who had called this meeting. The arguing was getting out of hand. Some wanting to leave things as they are and others nominating their favorite townspeople.

'Enough! This town needs leadership and who better to lead than a king?'

The crowd softly mumbled as the bombastic Albert Spencer stepped to the platform. He was the stereotypical old King George back when they were in Fairy Tale Land. What he lacked in sympathy for his fellow man, he made up for with his arrogance.

'I think it's obvious who is the only person here willing to make the tough decisions and being us together.' He then raised his hands up with open palms,

'Anyone actually have it in them to come up here and take this from me?'

The brief moment of silence is ends when Grumpy speaks, 'Pretty brave talk coming from a man whose been hiding from Charming the past couple of months.'

'You're ignorance hold no bounds Grumpy, I promise you Charming is the last person I'd hide from.' He smirked and let out a chuckle.

'Now do you all agree I should be immediately appointed Mayor?'

The crowd erupts.

Belle welcomes Dr. Whale to the shop. Ruby's migraines had gotten progressively worse as the night when on, even with aspirin, and today it's just too much to bear.

Whale starts to look her over and write down the symptoms;

It didn't appear to be anything to serious. Then Ruby gets a call from Granny asking them to get down to the city hall, the town is going berserk.

All three rush over to find madness. The anger spread throughout the town, even the dwarfs were arguing with each other. Everyone wanting their voice to be heard.

'Everyone calm down there's no need for this!' Nobody hears her so she struggles to make her way to the platform.

Standing there is a bewildered Albert Spencer watching the town argue amongst themselves, wondering if perhaps he said something to set them off then quickly shrugging off the thought of it.

Belle kindly pushes him off the platform and yells for everyone to be quiet. She succeeds in gaining their attention, with a little help from Grumpy.

'Everyone please there's no need to fight! The people we rely on for protection are gone, that means now more than ever we need to work together.'

The large group was quiet, even Albert kept his mouth shut and heard Belle out.

'We will vote for a mayor, we will do everything a normal civilized town will do but for now we work as one to secure Storybrooke and keep it safe from harm. It's on us now and we can do it, I know we can.'

'We must never turn on each other, EVER!', this met with a round of applause. The crowd immediately started to file out.

Albert made his way toward Belle and Ruby but was cut off from Whale.

'You may have stopped this now but when we DO vote, we will be back where we started. This town is broken, they are WEAK.'

He starts to walk away from the others. Ruby was growing more annoyed with him by the second.

'You don't know how to lead, you were handed everything in life and had knights fight your battles!' She hollered.

He smugly laughs it off and continues

'You don't ask for power from these type of people, you take it! It's what's best for them and I'm the only one the only one strong enough to do it.;

Another sly grin on his face appeared, 'It sure as hell isn't going to be the coward, Rumplestiltskin's wench and their pet dog.'

'Shut up!'

Albert now walking a little faster, 'Think she's angry, better get her on a leash'

'SHUT UUUUUU' a gargling noises stopped her from continuing.

Ruby fell to the ground, her eyes had changed, her fangs showed next. Her eyebrows started to raise and her jaw started to extend; Bones cracking into place.

'GO!' The now deep voice warned. The remaining townspeople hurried out of the city hall, leaving only Dr. Whale and Belle with the Ruby.

Belle had known what Ruby had become but seeing it up close it painful to watch. Her friend was losing herself and becoming a creature right before her eyes.

Whale grabs her hands hoping it's not too late. 'Fight this Ruby, fight this!'

With her last bit of consciousness she pushes him away, but he and Belle will not leave her side. Her mouth had become a snout and the wolf hair began to cover her.

Whale and Belle pleaded with Ruby but it was too late, the transformation was complete. Before them was not their friend but an animal.

'Go Belle, get out of here' Whale instructed, but it was too late.

The wolf wasted no time and went for the kill. There was nothing they could do. The wolf launched itself right at them.

Just as quickly as it pounded a shot rang out, echoing throughout the room and town. There was the sound of glass cracking as it hit the ground.

Whale and Belle are left standing there looking at the creature that almost took their lives.

A bullet had stopped the wolf dead in its tracks, and a naked Ruby now lay in a pool of her own blood.

...


	2. Episode 2 - Skull and Crossbows

_Author's note: It took an extra day but I finally had a chance to finish episode two. Apparently it's double what the last chapter was, don't know how that happened. Thank you for all your kind comments on Episode 1, glad our first time together went so well. Back for seconds I hope._

**In the Land Without Color...**

Lightning strikes followed by the loud roar of thunder. It's the only thing that can illuminate the dark and dreary castle that sits between two mountains. It has stood there isolated and left alone by the town for years, leaving Victor Frankenstein to his own devices.

From a distance two figures can be seen opening the large castle door. They rush to a horse and carriage, and make their way down the long winding road that leads away from the castle.

"Hurry Igor, we haven't the time to waste!"

He is in a hurry, not even giving him enough time to grab an overcoat on this dark and stormy the carriage picks up pace, Dr. Frankenstein sits worried. He looks behind his shoulder at his castle fading in the distance as they ride on.

Nothing could get him to leave his castle at this hour of the night, almost nothing.

Twenty minutes later they navigate their way through the squalid city, looking for anything that might seem... off; Igor then hears a scream in the pitch black.

"Why are we stopping, what have you seen?"

"I heard a scream that may have come from this alley sir."

Dr. Frankenstein steps out, in his long grey lab coat which are buttoned from right side. His anger with Igor, for interrupting his experiments, faded away as his assistant delivered the horrific news.

His greatest fear lies ahead of him as he gingerly walks toward the entrance of the alley, each step more painful than the last. He peers in, only seeing glimmers of light from a torch.

His face changes, so horrified he looks away.

"What have I done?"

* * *

"No!"

Dr. Whale grabs his patient's hand and shoulder hoping to calm down her down.

"Take it easy Ruby, you haven't recovered yet."

She stares at Whale, unsure of whats going on. Whale, who is wearing his scrubs and white coat, gives a deep breathe and a smile.

"It's good to see you up, I was worried we wouldn't be able to get you here in time."

"What Happen?"

Whale paused for a minute, unsure of what exactly he should tell her. She is the only person who seemed to understand him though.

She helped him to not dwell in his past, and realize how they shouldn't let the monsters they were consume them, though he came very close the day before.

"You.. you turned into the wolf..." Whale looked to the ground, not wanting to see her reaction.

Ruby couldn't wipe the look of detestation away. She had worked so hard to get herself under control.

"Is everyone ok? Did I hurt anyone? What happened to me?"

"Ruby calm down, you need to rest," he warned "Everyone is ok, and more importantly, you're ok."

Reluctantly, she lays back down and grimaces in pain. Whale waits for here to fall back to sleep;

He then reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small plastic bag. It's a silver bullet, he's seen this before, he's sure of it; Just not here in Storybrooke.

The sun is out, and the storm that had plagued Storybrooke the past few days has moved on. Whale hesitates before finally entering the shop.

Whale is instantly greeted by a deer, their eyes meet as he awkwardly makes his way around the animal.

"Don't worry he doesn't bite"

Behind the beast is a man slouching over the counter. Whale laughs off the quip and explains he's just looking.

The man had short brown hair, and a thick scruffy beard that reached his chest; He was wearing an old beat up camouflage shirt, his skin was tan from the days out in the wilderness.

The men could not have looked more opposites if they tried.

The shop is filled with everything from outdoor equipment, clothing and various knick knacks. Down at the back of the store, Whale could see all the fishing gear including the fishing rods that extended long past the rack they were currently placed on.

The shop reeks of tobacco and fish and was filled with head mounts and taxidermy.

"You hunt?" Whale joked

"What tipped you off? Heh"

Having broke the silence, Whale finally walks up to the counter.

"You, uh.. sell guns here right?"

"Afraid not, I just keep all those rifles behind me up for decoration."

Whale smiles uncomfortably, then takes a deep breath.

"Do you happen to sell silver bullets here?"

Whale drops the bullet that was taken from Ruby onto the counter. The shop owner starts to examine it, looking at it from every angle.

"Don't have anything like this sold here. I should know; Most of the ammunition here was hand made by me."

"Do you know any who might be in possession..."

The shop owner cuts Whale off, ensuring him that he can't help him find what he's looking for. Whale is overwhelmed with disappointment.

He doesn't know why he wants to find the gunman that saved Belle's and his life. The man who _shot_ Ruby. Was it to thank him or punish him? He couldn't explain it but he knew someone who has a silver bullet handy just as Ruby turns into a wolf, is a little too coincidental.

Whale takes the bullet, nods his head and moves toward the door;

"The superstitious type?"

"Who here isn't?" Whale shoots back.

Both men chuckle, Whale knowing full well a man desperately asking for silver bullets in this town can only point to a supernatural reason.

"What's your name?"

"Whale, and yours?"

"Peter and sorry I couldn't help."

"It's alright" Whale shrugs; "Guess I was just asking for too much."

* * *

Two men meet up at a fountain, even with two lanterns between them, they can barely see the others face.

They had searched all over the city and were now short of breathe. They both met in the middle, hoping this night will finally come to an end.

"Anything.. Igor?"

"No, Doctor.. I.. I haven't found a thing,"

"So many Igor.. so many dead and we still can't find him?"

"Victor we've looked everywhere."

"No, not everywhere, and we will continue to look till we find him."

The darkness surrounds them, while fog drifts into the cross section where the men have met; brief glimpses of light from the moon escape the clouds above.

"Their blood is on my hands," Victor pulls Igor closer, placing the lantern right by his face.

"We must get to him and bring him home now."

A high pitch scream echoed through the town, Victor and Igor rush toward the possible location.

One turn, and they see a man standing over another victim. A tall man with a dark brown trench coat, and a wide rimmed fedora that hung over his face; His long brown curly hair was the only thing visible.

A young woman was on the ground holding onto the corpse of the man she loved. The man stood over the couple not noticing Victor and Igor who were watching in silence

"Where is it? Where did the creature run off to?"

The woman picks up as much strength as she could and points toward the cemetery.

The mysterious figure doesn't run off after it's target, and instead kneels by the woman.

"The horrors that this... monster has brought upon us will end tonight. Your love will be avenged, and this creature will pay for all the lives it has taken."

"To know that one person can bring so much happiness into your life, simply by being with you is terrifying. The fear is not in loving someone, it's in losing them."

"In an instance that bond, that comfort and that strength you've gained by being with them, can be ripped away. It almost doesn't seem worth it, but it is. His life may have been taken but not the love he had for you and the joy of being together."

"You have lived a greater life because of the experiences you two shared; If you can't find peace in what you had then the monster will have taken another life, yours."

"Know that in his final breathes he still had you in his heart."

"I am Van Helsing the monster hunter, and when I find the thing that did this, and I will, it.. will... suffer."

* * *

It's dark in Storybooke and Ruby has slept the whole day; The only person still awake in the hospital is her doctor.

Whale sits by her bed, the lights are off and he's still fiddling with the silver bullet he pulled out of her body last night.

He's just as close to finding the shooter as he was this morning. There's one person he knows that would use this, and for their sake they better stay far away from Storybrooke.

The blinds open and Whale turns away from the light.

"You stayed with her the whole night?"

Whale opens his eyes to see Belle and Ruby staring back at him. After seeing their sheepish grins, he quickly mumbles something about checking progress and leaves the room.

"How long had he been here?"

"I don't know, when I woke up he was here."

Belle being the one with the boyfriend, offered some advice and encouragement on the situation. Ruby and Belle discussed the differences between Dr. Whale and Mr. Gold, as well as the similarities, of which there are very few, one being that they themselves don't believe they are worthy of redemption or love.

The lighthearted discussion didn't last long, Ruby had a lot weighing on her mind and needed answers.

"Belle what happened to me? Please, you have to tell me, I only know very little."

"What do you remember?"

Ruby searched her thoughts, trying her best think of the last image she had before waking up in a hospital bed.

"I remember Albert Spenser and being angry, but.. that's it"

"You transformed into a wolf again, and then someone shot you; We don't know who yet."

"Did I.. attack you?"

Belle didn't know what to say, the last thing she wanted to do was worry her friend.

"No, everyone got out long before the transformation. We locked you in the city hall alone."

Ruby smiled and nodded, but now her chest tightened and her head began to spin. Belle had just lied to her, why would anyone shoot a caged animal, she wondered.

What had she done?

* * *

Whale explored the town, hoping for the off-chance that he might stumble into a new clue. Things looked bleak, but he couldn't give up, he was just too angry.

Whale struggled with Ruby's sudden transformation, after spending so much time taking control of her life, the mystery gunman, and the fact that said gunman had a bullet meant for stopping werewolves at the ready.

Whale had heard stories of men turning into wolves, when a full moon had risen. Ruby couldn't possibly be one of them, this was something she was born with, not something passed down from another wolf through scratch or bite.

Whale remembered the descriptions of the werewolves and how they kept some sort of semblance from their human form. Whale wondered if the gunman had known this or just didn't care.

He had arrived at the outdoorsman's store again, this time remaining inconspicuous across the street and behind a bush.

Peter the owner was unable to help, but maybe someone who shops there just might offer glimmer of hope in his investigation.

Whale was desperate, determined and willing to wait as long as he needed for something that might not even happen.

He must protect Ruby, he won't lose her like he lost the others.

We waited for hours and the sun had already gone down. Not one person had visited or left the shop; There's was nothing left he could do, he had exhausted all of his ideas.

"Having ourselves a stakeout are we?"

* * *

It was tough to keep up with this man, he moved so quickly but Victor and Igor had somehow stayed with him without being caught.

They did so by keeping a good distance and hiding behind tombstones. Victor was going to make sure, this Van Helsing will not succeed in finding and killing his target.

Van Helsing had now tracked the monster to a spot near a large mausoleum. His head quickly spun around and Victor and Igor jumped behind a statue of an angel.

It was still dark and all three had been searching for hours. The sun will start creeping up any minute now, which would make it harder to stay hidden.

After a few moments Igor is instructed to peak out and check. He saw nothing, Van Helsing had vanished.

"We must find him."

"But Doctor, he could be on to us."

"Igor, losing him is not an option."

Victor could see the look of fear on his assistant's face. Igor had been working for him many years now, and not once complained or argued against anything Dr Frankenstein had done;

He was a loyal assistant that would never question a request until now.

"We must keep up, we must end this ourselves or lose everything we had worked years for!"

Victor felt torn putting someone he considered his only friend in danger, but he had no choice.

The duo slowly proceeded to the mausoleum, running for a short distance and then hiding behind the nearest tombstone.

When they arrived at the structure they each took a deep breath. Someone had to look inside and he couldn't ask more from Igor.

Victor pokes his head in, lifting his now barely lit lantern inside. He couldn't see anything, perhaps they had indeed lost the hunter. They both step inside to investigate the crypt but find only a cement casket in the middle of the room.

"What do we do now doctor? We've lost him."

"No you haven't"

The voice sends chills down Victor's spine. When he looks up he sees only the silhouette of Van Helsing pointing a crossbow right at them.

'Talk!'

"We are here to see family and have lost our way," it was the only thing Victor could think up.

"You're lying, why are you tracking me?" his voice now filled with rage.

"Lie to me again and you'll have an arrow through your skull. Now one last time, why are you following me?"

Victor was frightened. He was left with no other choice.

"The thing you seek, I created it. And I can't allow you to destroy something I worked so hard on."

"You created a monster that has murdered at least seven people, that I know of, and then protect it from harm?"

"It's not a monster Mr. Van Helsing, he's so much more. He can change this world."

"You're a fool to think I'd let this abomination live after all that it has done."

"Please, you don't know.."

"Stop, I don't need to hear more of your sadistic reasons. I'm going to kill whatever the hell that is, and if you get in my way, I'll kill you too."

Van Helsing lowers his weapon, is content with his warning but leaves with one parting message.

"You're wrong about this thing, it is a monster... and so are you."

* * *

"I've never been here before without Ruby waitressing."

"She's so kind and fun to talk to, and she always gets my order right. Heh"

"I just hope she's gonna be okay."

Whale looks at the man who caught him in front of Peter's outdoorsman shop. He was so confused on what to do, he accepted the invitation to Granny's diner, which brought on even more confusion in itself.

"She'll be fine Mr...?"

"Max, you can call me Max."

The man's smile put Whale at ease, this man didn't invite him there to cause any trouble.

"This is your favorite spot in the diner isn't it, Max?"

"Yeah it is, how'd you know?"

"I remember seeing you a few days ago after the earthquakes"

"Oh okay, yeah I'm here every night, I honestly can't get enough of this food, and the service is always top notch."

As the man listed his favorite dishes, Whale grew anxious to ask about being caught. He will wait for the man to finish and then ask him.

"So uh, you think Peter shot Ruby right?"

Whale was caught off guard again. He was hoping to use another explanation for him being there. Max seemed like a very nice guy, but can he be trusted?

"Actually, I don't know who shot her." Pausing for a moment Whale finally gives in to the kind faced stranger.

"I was out there on lookout, hoping maybe the gunman was a hunter and needed more gear."

Max looked puzzled, which worried Whale. Perhaps he said too much and the man was uncomfortable with spying on the towns people.

"Well, why the costumers and not Peter himself, why is he off the hook?"

"He said he didn't have any silver bullets."

"And you believe him?"

Whale thinks back to his visit with the shop owner. He became angry at himself for showing Peter the bullet that came from Ruby's body. If he was in possession of those kind of bullets he wouldn't say, it would incriminate him.

"Ruby has been nothing but good to me," Max continued, "I consider her and everyone else I talk to at the diner my friend. I'm a quiet man and I keep to myself for the most part, but I cherish any friend I make.I don't trust that Peter, something seems off about him. Maybe killing too many things will do that to a person."

Life has been brought back into Whale, he agrees with everything Max is saying and is now ready to continue his investigation, with Peter as his prime suspect.

"I can get inside, we can search his store. He lives in a room above his shop. If he has anything leading him to Ruby's shooting, we will find it."

Whale doesn't like the idea of breaking into the home of a man that sells guns for a living, plus what if he ditched the bullets, it's not like he knew what type of rifle to look for.

Before he can totally blow off the plan, Max explains that today is one of the days Peter likes to spend hunting. He wouldn't return till dawn giving them enough plenty of time to search the whole place.

"We all know Ruby's problem, what kind of man hunts down such a beautiful woman? I want to help you figure this out, I can't let that man hurt my friends. There's no sheriff anymore, no one to uphold the law, we have to do what we can to stop men like Peter."

Whale was shocked at how kind Max was being. He just met the guy and already trusted him more than many of the towns inhabitants.

Whale didn't want to lose Ruby, he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. He had already lost so much, he couldn't lose her too.

"Okay Max, I'm in."

* * *

Van Helsing had tracked down the monster to the furthest part of the of the cemetery.

Something on the ground caught his attention. It was a trail of blood; The monster was close and this nightmare was about to end.

After following the trail for a few minutes, he sees something up ahead. The blood became more spread out and now a few feet in front of Van Helsing were a bunch of small objects lying on the cemetery grass.

Going in for a closer inspection he kneels closer and lays his crossbow on the ground. Now using his machete, he stabs one of the objects and brings it closer to his face.

It was a hand, which he threw away in disgust. His face strained as he came to the realization that these scattered objects were body parts.

He looked at the head of the victim which was sitting next to what he thought was a foot. This wasn't one of the two men he found in the mausoleum, Van Helsing deduced it was likely the groundkeeper.

A man ripped to shreds for doing his job.

Van Helsing then felt the grip of two hands around his neck, and while reaching up, dropped his machete. He tried breaking the hold but he was being overpowered. He couldn't see the monster, It's skin felt like leather and there were bumps and grooves that felt like stitching.

Van Helsing was gasping for air as the hands tightened a rougher his throat.

He was being choked to death, and was having trouble reaching his crossbow. He gave one more lunge but it was to no avail, the monster started to drag him away from his weapon.

With what little strength he had left he ripped off the buckle which was in front of his hat, swung back and jabbed it into the monsters eye right eye.

He broke free and stumbled away from the monster, taking deep breathes and trying to retain his composure.

The monster, with a buckle imbedded in it's right eye socket, still kept rushing toward him; This thing was no monster, it seemed as if it was...it was a man.

The clothes it was wearing was that of a solider, but something was off. The solider looked like it's skin had been pieced together. The awards displayed on its uniform suggested to Van Helsing that he should hurry to his weapons.

The solider reaches for the hunter but misses, leaving him open to a punch to his face. The punch does nothing but anger the solider as it grabs Van Helsing by the neck again.

"Gerhardt stop!"

The solider looks back at Dr, Frankenstein, his anger appearing to subside yet keeping a tight grip around the hunters neck.

"Gerhardt that's enough, you've killed too many people. The town is coming for you and if we don't go home now I won't be able to protect you."

Gerhardt drops Van Helsing and heads to Victor.

"Do you remember me? Do you remember Father? Lets go home, please, I'm begging you."

"The townspeople are close I saw light from their torches headed this way. We need to go now."

Gerhardt continues toward Victor, the hunter then heads toward his machete.

"This is no monster, this is my brother," Victor exclaims.

"What have you done to him?" asks Van Helsing while picking up his weapon.

"I brought my brother back to life, for the second time. I've given him new life, if I can figure out why he kills.."

"You can't save this man, and you can't bring back the lives he's taken."

"Perhaps, but if I can fix this then each and every one of them can return! Don't you see Mr. Van Helsing? This is a all for the betterment of the world we can be immortal!"

Victor now looking into his brothers eyes. Gerhardt a few feet away starts reaching for Victor.

"He won't kill anymore, I've subdued him."

"You understand me don't you brother? Lets go home so I may fix you."

"I can't allow that."

The sound of wind cracks as a horrified Victor stares into his brothers eyes... as they fall backwards.

Gerhardt is decapitated, as his head falls off, Van Helsing stabs him through the heart.

Victor falls to his knees in agony, the enchanted heart that helped resurrect his brother, has been destroyed.

"How could you do this? I could have saved him, I could have saved everyone!"

Victor looks at Van Helsing who is still wearing that hat, keeping his face hidden.

"I can't take that chance, not again."

* * *

Max tells Whale to stay behind a dumpster as he opens the door, to make sure if someone gets caught, it's only him.

Max returns a few minutes later and they head in through the entrance.

"How did you get?"

"He keeps a spare key on the inside of the mail slot."

"And the alarm?"

"Doesn't have one."

It doesn't surprise Whale too much because who would break into a store filled with guns in the first place. He's also surprised by the amount of information Max, but now wasn't the time to ask him about it.

They both head up stairs to Peter's living quarters.

"Whale, you check his guest room, ill get his bedroom."

Whale listens and enters the room.

It wasn't very big, and had no windows. One bed, one small drawer and a closet. Not many decorations either outside of a stuffed squirrel placed on a drawer.

It didn't take long for Whale to finish checking the room, obviously Max got the best of the two.

Whale sat on the bed, filled with mixdd emotions of sadness and anger. He didn't want to be there, he started to doubt they'd find anything at all; Max seemed so sure.

Whale laid back rubbing his eyes, tired from everything that's transpired the last few days.

He stares at the ceiling noticing an inconspicuous string hanging down to his right.

"An attic, he has an attic."

Whale moves the bed right under the attic entrance, pulls the string down and climbs up the ladder that descended from the ceiling.

The flashlight wasn't very powerful, but it was enough to see the chest in the back.

He crawled his way to the chest and notices it's been locked so he drags it to the entrance, maybe Max can help find something to open this with.

He drops the chest and it bounces from the bed and then slams to the floor,

"What the hell was that?" Max looks in the bedroom.

"Found a chest in the attic, maybe the bullets are in there. Was hoping you can help me open it."

"Looks like you did that yourself."

As Whale climbs down he notices the chest had cracked open; Clothes, papers and what appeared to be stakes spread everywhere.

Whale and Max search everything on the floor and Max hears another bang. He wanders over and notices Whale had dropped something.

"Whats that?"

"Oh he has a few in the shop, you ok?"

Whale was as still as a tree, looking at only the object and ignoring Max; His heart started to race as Max picked it up.

"Wonder what makes this crossbow so special, ah it's engraved. Hmm, who's Abraham Van Helsing?"


End file.
